


Girls Girls Boys

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Phandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: All girls are born with a small necklace that grows as they do, they get half a symbol and the other half is tattooed somewhere on their soulmate or on another chain if a female is chosen for them.But what happens when you pull two separate universes into the picture?Things get just that little bit more hectic.Copyright © Crystal Vibe 2017





	1. Prologue

Tattoos

&

Necklaces

What if the person that you see in the mirror is actually you from an alternate universe and they're looking in a mirror too.  
-hallucynated

  
"From the moment a baby is born, they instantly have..."

"Come on, you can do it."

"Uh, umm, nope I lost it."

"Anyway, welcome to another Dan vs Phil video."

"Yes Dan, what are we playing today?" Phil asked.

"Well, in the light of our recent calamity on Sims 4, I thought we could play DC's Legends a try," Dan said, taking his phone out and loading the app up.

After about ten minutes of playing the game, they ran out of energy and had to stop.

"Hey, Dan," Phil says, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Phil," Dan says.

"Do you believe that when you look into a mirror there is another dimension on the other side?" Phil asked.

"What are you going on about?" Dan asked.

Phil sat forward, "Like if you had a mirror, like for instance this one." he pulled a pocket mirror out, "if I looked into this, then on the other side there might be someone doing the same, it could just be my polar opposite or my opposite in every way." he said.

"Yes, but that would imply to it being a two-way portal and we're not able to travel through mirrors like Mirror Master are we, Phil?" Dan asked.

"It's possible though," Phil said, handing Dan the mirror, then Dan looked into the mirror.

\------------------------------

'Today's the day, the day I find my soulmate.'

All girls here are born with a small necklace that grows as we do, we get half a symbol and the other half is tattooed somewhere on our soulmate or on another chain if they choose a girl for us.

The girl in question, you may want to know her name is Dannyel, Dannyel Howell, she's eager for the day ahead, full of looking for her soulmate.

"Jossie, Taliah get your butts up now before I get some cold water and tip it on you," Dannyel screamed, her voice filling the small door.

"Go away Danny, it's only 7:30 am. Crap my first class is at eight." Taliah said, jumping up out of her bed.

"Guys hurry up or I'm going to start hunting without you," Dannyel said, walking towards the doorway.

"You go ahead, Joss and I will catch up as soon as I get her up," Taliah said.

Dannyel shrugged opening the door and leaving.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Jossie sat up with a smirk.

"When are we going to tell her Tah?" she asked.

Taliah shrugged, "Never." she whispered, planting a kiss on the girl's lips.

Jossie laughed pushing Taliah away, "You might have been lying about having a class this morning. But I actually have a class." she said, getting up and walking over to the dorm bathroom and washed her face, looking up with a smile.

\--------------------------

"Tyler, Ty you have to get up. We have a rehearsal in an hour." Josh said, shaking his friend.

Tyler grumbled, "No.," he said, burrowing under the cover.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get into trouble, I tried," Josh said, turning and leaving.

Tyler pouted, sitting up, "Fine whatever." he said, getting up.

Josh had just finished putting the red paint around his eyes.

Tyler quickly gets changed and went to the mirror, getting the black paint out he started applying it.

"We shouldn't really be careful how much of this we use on our skin, it's bad for it," Josh said.

Tyler waved him off, looking into the mirror to finish applying the paint around his eyes.

Josh laughed at Tyler trying to put the paint around his eyes, "Here Ty, let me do it for you, you're going to smudge it everywhere." he said, walking over.

Tyler sighed and just let Josh go.

"See, all done," Josh said, smiling at him through the mirror.

\------------------------

Jossie walked to class, on her way, she passed a group huddled around a locker.

_"Freak. Use your words you fag."_

Jossie stopped, turning on her heel. "Why don't you leave her alone," she said.

One of the bullies turned to face Jossie, "What's it to you Dun?" she asked.

Jossie shrugged, "People should be able to love who they want you homophobe. Leave the poor girl alone." she said, pushing past the bully to help the girl up.

"Get out of the way Dun." the other bully said.

"No, leave this girl alone you homophobes, she did nothing to you," Jossie said.

The bullies grumbled and left.

Jossie turned to face the girl, "Are you okay?" she asked her.

The girl nodded, although it was obvious that she wasn't, she had tear stained cheeks.

"What's your name?" Jossie asked, helping her up.

The girl reached for her bag, pulling a notepad out, she pulled a pen out of her pocket. She started writing.

The girl showed Jossie the pad when she was done.   
_My name is Phillipa._

Jossie smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Phillipa. My name's Jossie." she said.

_That's a lovely name_

"Thank you, what do you have now?" Jossie asked.

Phillipa thought for a moment and then wrote something down.  
_I have music studies._

"Me too! Do you want to sit with me? You look like you could use a friend." Jossie said.

Phillipa nodded vigorously.

"Come on, let's go," Jossie said.

Phillipa picked her bag up and followed Jossie.


	2. Chapter One

Alternate Reality

 

What if, when we have deje vu, we're actually seeing ourselves from an alternate reality doing what we're doing right at that moment  
-misssmartstuff

 

**Two weeks later**

  
"Hey guys, and welcome to JossandLiaTrivia. I am here by myself right now. JOSSIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm right here!" Jossie stated, sitting beside the other girl.

"Anyways, welcome to our first video on our channel. I am InsignificantTalia and that is Jossieisonfire. This is our trivia account where you can ask us questions." Taliah said glancing at Jossie.

"What? Oh yeah, don't forget to hit us up on Roar and Tumblr."

"or leave a comment down below."

"No trolling!" Jossie adds.

"That's all for now."

They both wave, "Bye guys!" they exclaim, ending the recording.

"What to do now?" Jossie says, lying back.

Taliah shrugged, placing the laptop next to her.

"Wait, something's missing from this picture. Usually, we'll get about halfway through a video and then Danny will turn up and video bomb us." Jossie said, sitting up.

Taliah looked at Jossie, "Have you seen her lately?" she asked.

Jossie shook her head.

"She's probably off on one of her adventures," Taliah said, laying back and closing her eyes.

\-------------------------

Tyler opened his eyes to hear Josh and Jenna laughing.

"What are you two up to?" he asked, leaning over to try to see.

"You remember me telling you about my friend I had in university?" Jenna asked, moving the screen out slightly.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked, glancing at the screen.

"That's him. Phillip." Jenna said, pointing at the screen.

"Which one?" Tyler asked, squinting at the small screen.

"The one with the blue eyes. The other one's name is Phil and I ship it." Jenna said, poking her tongue out at Tyler. (A/N I don't know what she'd act like irl. so deal with it)

Josh laughed at Jenna, "You mean Dan, right Jen?" he asked.

"That's what I said," Jenna said.

"No, you said that they were both Phil," Josh said.

"Whatever, I really need to catch up with him," Jenna said.

"Well, then why are you going on tour with us? Go visit your friend." Tyler said, looking away from the screen.

Jenna frowned, "No Ty, I'm staying with my best friends and touring with them. Plus I'm pretty sure they're touring themselves so it would be impossible to find them." she said.

"Not really, you can just message him." Tyler pointed out.

"And we're not going on tour. We're going to visit some friends, in London." Josh said, taking Jenna's phone and continuing to watch the video.

"Hey give me my phone back!" Jenna exclaimed, snatching her phone back. "How long till we get there anyway?"

"About an hour, after we get back on the road," Josh answered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Jenna smiled, opening up Facebook and messaging Phil.  
_Hey Phillip!_  
\---------------------  
Phillipa got to the dorm door and knocked.

There was shuffling from inside and then the door opened.

"Jossie, Jossie who is this girl?" Taliah called, smiling at Phillipa.

Phillipa bit her lip, taking her notepad out, she started writing.  
_Hi, I'm Phillipa._  
_Oh and hey Jossie._

By the time Phillipa had turned the pad around, Jossie was at the door.

"Hey, Phillipa. What's up?" Jossie asked, opening the dorm door all the way up.

"It's nice to meet you Phillipa." Taliah said, "My name's Taliah."

Phillipa entered the dorm, quickly walking over to the centre of the room and sitting on the floor.

Taliah followed her and Jossie closed the door following them.

 _Lovely name. It's nice to meet you Taliah._  
_What's up? Apparently, that girl you guys hang out with disappeared without a trace a few weeks ago. All the teachers are worried and wanted to know if you guys knew anything that could help find her._  
_At least that's what I overheard._

Jossie bit her lip, "We can't help." she muttered, feeling bad.

Phillipa stood up and walked over to Jossie, giving her a hug.

Taliah was visually uncomfortable with what was happening in front of her.

"D-d-don't-t w-w-w-worr-rr-rry. S-she w-w-will t-turn up. I'm s-sure t-th-that s-sh-sh-she's o-okay." Phillipa stuttered out quietly, before shutting her mouth and releasing Jossie from her grasp.

Jossie was shocked, "Who convinced you to talk?" she said by accident, quickly covering her mouth.

Phillipa smirked, grabbing her pad and began writing.

 _Just a special friend..._  
_\-----------------------------_  
"PHILLIP, HAVE YOU BEEN EATING MY FOOD AGAIN?" Dan called, going through the cupboard.

Phil walked into the kitchen, "Maybe." he said.

Dan stared at Phil.

"What? I'm sorry." Phil said.

Dan sighed, "Why, can't you get your own food?" he asked, closing the cupboard.

Phil shrugged, backing away as Dan started to move towards him.

Dan frowned, "I'm not going to hit you because you ate my food, Phil. I'm just very annoyed and hungry, so I'm going out to get some food." Dan said, grabbing a jacket and walking out of the house.  
\---------------------  
**Dannyel**  
As I open my eyes, I blink a few times. The last thing I remember is falling. I look around and this is a place I've never been before.  
There are tall buildings and cars noises in the distant.   
As I sit up, pain rushes through my body, I groan.

"Miss, are you okay?" a person asks me.

I look at the person, he has brown hair and eyes.

"Miss?" the person asked again.

"Hmm, not sure." I groan.

"Ty, come on, we have to go." another voice called.

"Josh, just wait a moment." 'Ty' said, offering me a hand up.

"Where am I?" I muttered, taking his hand and getting up.

"You're in London," Ty answered my question.

"No, this is wrong. How did I get from Ohio University to here?" I asked, confused.

Ty looked confused as well, "I don't know, but do you want to ride with us into town? I mean then you could get in touch with your friends." Ty said.

I nod, "Yeah, that'd be nice." I say.

As Ty leads me over, I see two other people, a girl and a boy.

"Hey Ty, who's this?" the guy asks.

Ty shrugged, looking at me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name is Dannyel." I say with a smile.

"Well, Dannyel. I am Jenna, this is Josh and Tyler." The girl said.

I bit my lip and nodded, having the massive feeling of déjà vu.

"Shall we get going?" Tyler asked walking over to a van.

We all nodded and quickly hopped in the van, leaving for the heart of town.


	3. Chapter Two

Other Me

The world has a woderful way of presenting obsitcals to people that don't need them.  
-Janaia

  
Dannyel looked out the car window, watching the buildings go past.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

 

"Hmm, oh yeah. Just missing my friends, I haven't seen them in a few days." Dannyel said.

 

Jenna turned to face Dannyel, "How long have you been out there?" she asked.

 

Dannyel shrugged, "I'm not sure." she said, looking down at her lap.

 

"Is she sad?" Tyler asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Dannyel smiled, trying to look happy, "No, I'm fine Lia." she slipped up.

 

Jenna looked at Dannyel weirdly, "What did you just call him?" she asked.

 

Dannyel looked up, "Lia, short for Talia." she said, realising that she wasn't home.

 

"His name is Tyler." Jenna corrected.

 

Dannyel shrugged, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make the mistake. My friend acts exactly like him. Her name is Taliah." she said, starting to hum a tune.

  
"Don't worry Dannyel. You'll be able to talk to them soon." Tyler said.

"Yeah, sure," Dannyel mumbled, looking out the window again, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Tyler noticed her through the rear view mirror but didn't say anything.  
\-------------  
Taliah sat by herself in the dorm, Jossie was in class with Phillipa, usually, Taliah and Dannyel would chat, but her friend wasn't there to talk to.

"Where are you?" Taliah whispered, getting her phone out.

Suddenly she realised something, "Why didn't I think of this before?" she muttered, taking her phone out and dialling Dannyel's number.

\-------------  
Dan walked into the shop, it was a small convenient store. It had all essential things for life.

He picked up a few things and decided to get something for Phil.

After he had paid, he walked out of the shop, he started walking home.

"There's a store back there, maybe you could exchange your notes for coins." he heard voices.

"Or maybe she could just borrow one of our phones, I mean it wouldn't be a big deal. She just needs to call a friend." a feminine voice could be heard.

As Dan got closer, he noticed that there were two guys and two girls.

'One of the girls look like me.' the thought crossed his mind but he quickly pushed the thought out.

One of the girls was quickly heading his way and he didn't have time to move.

She bumped into him, knocking the groceries out of his hands, they spilled over the pavement.

The girl stopped and turned on her heel, "I'm so sorry." she said, bending down to help him pick them up.

She handed him what she had with a smile, "Sorry again." she said.

"DANNYEL HURRY UP." one of the guys called.

"It's fine," Dan said, and continued on his way, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head saying that they looked alike.

\----------------------

Phillipa sat next to Jossie, jotting notes down as the teacher talked.

Jossie tried not to laugh at how content the girl next to her was to learn.

Phillipa glanced at Jossie and quickly scribbled something down on her notepad.

Jossie quickly scanned over what Phillipa had written.

_What's so funny?_

"Just how dedicated to the work you are," Jossie whispered.

Phillipa shrugged, pulling the pad back towards herself, scribbling notes down.

_I don't see how that's funny. I believe that having a good education is important and if you want to go anywhere in your life, you need to be well educated. So now I'm going back to my work._

Phillipa slipped the pad over to Jossie and then went back to scribbling notes down in her book.

Jossie sighed as she read the note, "You should be a writer." she breathed out, a little too loud.

"Miss Dun, is there something you would like to share with your fellow peers?" the teacher asked.

Jossie shook her head, "No, I mean not at all Miss Quartz." she said, looking down at the notebook in front of her.

Phillipa had a small smile playing on her lips.

Written on the notepad was

_Now do your work._

\------------------

Phil was sitting in the lounge room watching Steven Universe when he heard the door open. He got up to go help, Dan.

But when he got to where Dan was, it wasn't the same person who had left. It was a more distant version of Dan like something had happened that could scar you for life.

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked, walking beside his friend.

"Yeah," Dan replied, obviously not.

"Dan, tell me what's wrong," Phil said.

Dan continued to walk to the kitchen to put the groceries away, "There's nothing wrong." he said.

Phil raised his eyebrow and shook his head, "Dan, you're not okay. You have that crinkle in between your eyes that you get when something is bothering you. So what is wrong?" he asked.

Dan just ignored Phil, starting to put the groceries away.

"Dan, answer me!" Phil said, staring at his friend.

Dan shook his head and finished putting the groceries away. He walked past Phil and to his room.


	4. Chapter Three

Pain is shared

What if the pain we feel for no reason, is the pain of a twin in an alternate dimension.  
-Janaia

  
Dannyel sighed as she got back to the small room she was sharing with Jenna.

She had found her phone in her pocket when they had first got there and was now hopelessly trying to get a signal but failing.

Dannyel felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks, she was a silent warrior, but the last few weeks had been hard.

\---------------------  
Dan's behaviour had changed drastically and Phil had noticed it.

He no longer filmed videos, he barely ever laughed or smiled, he rarely left his room.

As Phil sat in the games room, he heard a clicking noise, he got up and went to the door.

He smiled when he saw Dan, but this person didn't look exactly like the Dan he knew.

This Dan, he had dark circles around his eyes, messy hair and was slouching as he walked.

"Dan, you're not okay." Phil said, walking out of the room and towards his friend.

Dan mumbled something inaudible, looking at his friend.

As Phil got closer, he noticed that Dan's eyes were bloodshot. "Dan, please talk to me." Phil pleaded.

Dan smiled a little, "I don't know what's wrong Phil. I- How are you meant to help someone, if they don't even know what's wrong with them?" he asked.

Phil put a hand on his shoulder, "We can figure this out." he said with a smile.

Dan felt a little better, he managed a real smile.

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up and I'll go make food." Phil said.

Dan looked surprised and a little worried, "Is that really a good idea? You're not the best cook." he said.

Phil put his hand over his heart and pretended to be offended, "I've been practicing." he said, "Now go and get yourself cleaned up."

\----------------------

Phillipa was sitting in her dorm with her dorm mate.

"Lipa, I need your help." the room mate whined.

Phillipa shook her head, rolling her eyes, "What do you need help with?" she asked quietly, her lip trembling.

The dorm mate smiled, "You're getting better with the talking."

Phillipa nodded, "Yes Jen, now what do you need help with?" she asked quietly.

\------------------

"Jenna stop pacing, I'm sure that she's just locked herself in your room." Josh said.

"Impossible." Jenna said, "I was literally there five minutes ago."

"She's probably there now." Tyler said, feeling a tingling sensation on the back of his wrist.

"SHE'S NOT THERE!" Jenna screamed, atracting attention to the group.

"Why do you care so much?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Jenna mumbled, looking at the ground, "A sudden urge to know if she's safe I guess."

"Come on, we'll help you find her." Tyler said, standing up.

\------------------

Taliah sighed, "Why won't she answer?" she asked.

"Maybe her phone's dead." Jossie said, flicking through a book.

"How can you be so calm about this Joss? Our best friend is gone, she has been for three weeks. She could be dead Joss, dead." Taliah said, pacing around.

Jossie laughed, "She's probably documenting wildlife and living off wild berries. She is an agricultural student, but if it will make you feel better we'll go look for her." she said.

Taliah stopped and looked at Jossie, "Yes, we should've done this a while back!" she said.

Jossie rolled her eyes and closed her book standing up. "Only if Phillipa comes along." she said.

"Sure whatever." Taliah said, waving her hand.


	5. Chapter Four

Do It For Her (Part 1)

"Remember,  
You do it for her  
and you would do it again."  
-Pearl  
Sworn to the Sword (Steven Universe) (Slightly Modified Version)

Phillipa sat next to 'Jen' with a smile.

"I still don't understand." Jen whined, flopping back onto the bed.

Phillipa was about to say something when she heard a faint knocking at the door.

"I got it!" Jen called, jumping up and racing over to the door.

Phillipa giggled, standing up.

On the other side of the door, stood Taliah and Jossie.

"Jensen, Jensen Black?" Taliah asked, smirking.

Jensen nodded, "The one and only. What may my we help you with?" he asked.

"Actually, we were-"

"We were looking for Phillipa, we have to ask her something." Jossie interrupted, pushing in front of Taliah.

Phillipa smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked quietly.

"We're going to look for Dannyel, we were wondering if you'd like to help." Jossie said.

Taliah let out an over dramatic sigh from behind Jossie.

Phillipa's face lit up, her eyes had a sparkle in them, "Yes!" she squealed, rushing over to her bed, slipping and falling.

Jensen laughed and walked over, "Need some help Lipa?" he asked, offering her a hand.

Phillipa nodded, grabbing his hand and standing up, she quickly put on her shoes, rushing over to the door.

"Can I come?" Jensen asked.

"Uh -"

"Sure, why not. The more eyes we can use, the more ground we cover." Jossie said, "Come on."

They all walked out of the building.


	6. Chapter Five

Do it for Him (Part 2)

"You'll do it for her  
That is to say  
You'll do it for him."  
-Pearl  
(Sworn to the Sword)

_Trigger warning: Mentions Self Harm_

**Tyler**  
I sighed, walking towards Jenna's room. Josh took Jenna with him to check outside.

I knocked on the door, I heard rustling inside and then the click of the door opening.

I push the door open and see Dannyel rush over to the window and sit down.

I sigh, "I told Jen that you would be here." I said, walking towards to window.

Dannyel remained silent, staring out the window.

"Are you okay Danny?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, moving away slightly.

"Danny, you know that talking helps." I said, sitting next to her.

Dannyel sighed and turned to face me, "I'm sorry." she said.

I was confused, "What for?" I asked.

She bit her lip. I could see the cuts on her lips from biting them.

"For everything." she whispered.

I looked at her, shaking my head, "You haven't done anything wrong to us." I said, putting a hand on her arm.

She flinched, tears arising in her eyes.

I took my hand away, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss them." she whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

She tried to force a smile, but I stopped her.

"Don't force a smile, it's not good." I say.

"My friends, Taliah and Jossie. You and Josh are exactly like them and it hurts so much. I haven't see them for weeks. I just...miss them." she said, whispering the last bit.

I smiled, "I would miss Josh and Jenna too if they left. But locking yourself away and staying silent won't help. Come on, let's go and get you some food and find Jen and Josh. Jen's in a frenzy." I say standing up and offering her a hand.

She smiled taking it and as I pulled her up, her sleeve moved up and I could see them all.

She looked down noticing the sleeve, she quickly slid it down, covering all the cuts up, "Please don't tell them." she pleaded.

I nodded, "I won't, but you shouldn't do that, it's not a good habit to have." I say.

She just nodded, "I will stop. But it's been so hard to cope. It seems like the only way for it to all go away." she said.

I sighed, "Come on, let's go." I say grabbing her hand.

**Dannyel**

I smile, genuinely when Tyler grabs my hand.

'Maybe having people around me like them won't be so bad after all.' I thought as we left the room.

\-------------------------------

Phil was serving the food on the plates when Dan walked into the room.

Dan smiled, "What did you cook?" he asked.

"Nothing with cheese." Phil said, handing Dan a plate.

Dan laughed, "How do you make sandwiches, without cheese?" he asked.

"Easy, you don't put cheese in it. I didn't cook either, just made sandwiches." Phil said, picking up his and taking a bite.

Dan laughed, "Smart. I mean how do you not like cheese?" he asked, starting to eat.

"I don't know, I just don't like it." Phil said.

Dan smiled, finishing off his food. "I'm going to go and apologize to all my followers and subscribers." he said, standing up.

"Yay!" Phil said, taking the plates to the sink.


	7. Chapter Six

Psychic Link

 "I am tired of this place, I hope people change  
I need time to replace what I gave away   
And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small   
Though I try to resist I still want it all" 

-Troye Sivan, FOOLS

**Taliah**

As we searched for Dannyel, I started loosing hope, until I heard Jensen call out for all of us.

(Back to third)

As the girls ran over, Jensen investigated what he had found more.

"What did you find?" Taliah asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I believe it is a portal type thing. Watch this." Jensen said, ticking his arm into the nothingness.

His arm disappeared.

"Come on, we should go through whatever this is!" Taliah exclaimed.

"Wait, we should go in pairs!" Phillipa said.

"Yes, I'll go with Taliah and you go with Jensen." Jossie said, grabbing Taliah's arm and pulling her into the void.

Phillipa sighed, shaking her head.

Jensen smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the void.

\--------------  
Jenna was sitting at a table, tapping her finger on the table.

"Jen, calm down. I'm sure that Ty had more luck." Josh said.

Jenna felt a sudden wave of fear go through her body, "What if she's dead?" she whispered.

Josh looked at her shocked, "Jenna she's not dead." he said.

"I mean she could be." Jenna said, looking at Josh.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Josh asked.

Jenna just shrugged, looking at the table once more.

\----------------

Jensen felt the urge to throw up but held back.

"Where are we?" Phillipa asked, looking around.

Jensen looked up, "It looks like we're in London." he said.

"Where are Taliah and Jossie?" Phillipa asked.

Jensen shrugged, "I'm sure they're not far off, come on. Let's try find help." he said, walking towards civilisation.

Phillipa nodded, following her friend.

\----------------

Phil left Dan alone to film his video.

"PHIL, COULD YOU BRING ME MY PHONE PLEASE?!" Dan called from his room.

Phil smiled, grabbing the phone off the counter and walked towrds Dan's room.

Dan was rambling when Phil entered the room.

Phil handed Dan the phone.

Dan turned it on and looked down at the phone, the smile that was there slowly fading.

"That's all, bye guys!" Dan said, switching the cameras off.

Phil bit his lip, "That's not your phone is it?" he asked.

Dan shook his head, "Who's Jenna?" he asked.

"Jenna?" Phil asked, confused.

"Yeah, she messaged you while ago. How long has it been since you've picked your phone up?" Dan asked, scrolling Phil's feed.

"I dunno, I've been checking Twitter ever few days." Phil said, looking at the ground.

Dan laughed, "Who is she Phil? I just want to know, I'm not angry or anything." he said, handing the phone to Phil.

Phil scrolled through what Dan had, "Jenna, Jenna. Jenna Black, she went to university with me. She was very kind and stopped people from picking on me." he said.

"Well now that she's messaged you, what are you going to do?" Dan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know, should I message her back?" Phil asked.

Dan groaned, "Philip, message her back." he said, turning back to his computer.

"I will!" Phil said, leaving the room.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head, opening the laptop up.

\---------------

Tyler and Dannyel walk into the room that Jenna and Josh were in.

Jenna jumped up, "You're okay!" she said, rushing over and hugging Dannyel.

Dannyel let out a squeak, biting her lip.

"Jen, you'll squeeze her to death at this rate." Tyler said.

Jenna let go of Dannyel, "Sorry." she said.

Dannyel let out a nervous laugh, "It's okay." she said, walking over to the table, pulling a chair over to sit on.

Jenna and Tyler walked over sitting down too.

Josh went to say something when Jenna's phone went off.

"Sorry." Jenna said, checking her phone.

Dannyel bit her lip, playing with her shirt sleeve.

"Well?" Tyler asked.

\--------------------------------------

"Urgh, where are we?" Taliah groaned, looking around.

Jossie chuckled, "It looks like we were transported to a coffee shop and it's night time." she said, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

"What makes you think it's a coffee shop?" Taliah asked, feeling around for an exit.

"Well, for one, I can smell coffee, fresh coffee. Also I've looked through a few of these boxes and they have various tea bags and jars of coffee in them."Jossie said, walking towards a wall.

"Okay, what makes you sure it's night?" Taliah asked, still searching for the exit.

"Because we're in a storeroom and this is the exit. I've been outside, it's dark out. This is the door to the shop, so there must be a back door somewhere." Jossie said, remaining calm..

"How can you be so calm? Now, not only is Dannyel missing, we don't know where we are and-" she looked around, "where are Phillipa and Jensen?" Taliah asked.

Jossie shrugged, "The portal or whatever, must've spat them out somewhere else. Now help me find the back door." she said.

Taliah bit back her words, nodding and feeling along the wall for a door.

After about five minutes,  Taliah let out a victorious cry, pulling on a handle a door swung open.

Jossie and Taliah quickly exited the building, closing the door behind them.

"Now let's find our friends." Jossie said.


	8. Chapter Seven

Reunited

There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about

-Janaia

The next day came quicker then anyone could comprehend. Jossie, Taliah, Phillipa and Jensen were happy that the currencies were the same in both worlds.  
__________________________________

"Phil asked if we could meet at Starbucks, he said you guys could come too. He also said he was bringing a friend." Jenna said, sitting beside Tyler.

"Cool, what about it Ty?" Josh asked.

Tyler shrugged, "Sure whatever." he said.

Dannyel walked into the room with a smile, "What's going on?" she asked.

"We were just going to head out to Starbucks, wanna come?" Jenna asked.

Dannyel let out a sigh, "Thank god. You have Starbucks here, I've been craving a good Salted Caramel Mocha Crumble." she said.

Josh smiled, "We should get going then. It will take us a bit to get there." he said, standing up and heading towards the door.

Jenna jumped up following him.

Dannyel smiled at Tyler, "Come on Ty. Let's go." she said.

Tyler smiled, "Not feeling unwell today I guess Danny." he said.

Dannyel laughed, "Nah, a little sore though. But Jenna's hugs could crush a person." she said, following Jenna and Josh.

Tyler shook his head, chucking.

\-----------  
Taliah had her phone out, "Joss, do ya think you could try messaging Phillipa? Tell her to meet us at..." she looked around, her eyes landing on a shop, "STARBUCKS!" she screamed.

Jossie jumped, "Lia, you're so lucky it's early. Otherwise you would've just drawn lots of attention to us." she said, taking her phone out and messaging Phillipa.

Taliah bit her lip, "Sorry Joss." she said, making her way towards the shop.

\------------

Tyler ended up sitting in the back seat with Dannyel.

"Hey, what about bein a gentlemen Josh?" Dannyel said.

"I got here first." Josh said with a shrug.

Jenna laughed, "You get shotgun on the way back, kay Dan?" she said.

Dannyel shut her mouth, sitting back and looking out the window.

Jenna didn't notice as the radio was on and they were on their way there.

Tyler tapped the top of Dannyel's shoulder, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't even know why that hit me so hard." Dannyel said, not turning to face him.

\----------

Dan not only surprised Phil, but himself also by being awake early.

"No coffee this morning." he observed.

"No, I'm meeting Jenna at Starbucks. She said you could come with." Phil said, pouring a bowl of cereal.

Dan looked at Phil, "You know that's  _my_  cereal right?" he asked.

Phil looked at him, "Nope, I went and bought some the other day. I stashed it in my room." he said.

Dan raised a  eyebrow, "Okay." he said, "Why the sudden liking for  _my_  cereal?"

Phil laughed, "I could ask you the same thing, last time I checked, the cereal in your bowl is  _mine_." he said.

Dan looked down at his bowl, "So it is." he said.

"Do you think my mirror thoery is actually true?" Phil asked, munching on ths cereal.

Dan scoffed, "Phil, you say some really stupid things, but that theory is rubbish. I wasn't paying attention to what cereal I picked out this morning and you probably stole that a few days ago." he said, trying the cereal.

Phil continued to eat, ignoring Dan's comment.

\------------

Phillipa groaned as she woke up, she could make out the sillohette of Jensen sitting in the chair.

Her phone went off and she picked it up.

_Meet us at Starbucks asap 💙_

Phillipa laughed at the heart, causing Jensen to jump.

"Huh? Where are we?" Jensen asked looking around.

"Don't worry Jen. We're in a motel room. Come on, Joss and Taliah want to meet at Starbucks." Phillipa said.

Jensen yawned, nodding. "Let's go. " he said.

Phillipa nodded, getting up and walking towards the door, opening it.

\---------  
Phil smiled as he and Dan got to Starbucks, "When was the last time we came here?" he asked as they walked into the shop.

"Not in a couple of months." Dan replied, as they went to find a both.

They sat down and were greeted by a waitress.

"Heyo, my name's Jazzy. What can I get for you?" she said, trying to hide the obvious fan girl antics.

Phil smiled, "Nothing right now, thanks." he said.

Jazzy nodded with a smile, "Okay." she said, walking away.

Dan laughed, "She seems nice, almost as nice as you." he said.

"She was a fan." Phil said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You can never be to sure. She might just be a normal girl." Dan said.

\-----------  
Dannyel's face lit up when she saw Starbucks.

"Someone's excited, it's just a coffee shop Dan." Jenna said.

Dannyel refrained herself from growling at Jenna for calling her that, "I just really miss home, my friends and I used to go here all the time." she said.

They all got out of the car and made their way towards the shop.

Tyler got a sudden burst of excitement, but ignored it.

\-------------------------

Taliah dragged Jossie over to Starbucks.

"Lia, I am very capable of walking you know." Jossie said, as they waited outside for Phillipa and Jensen.

Taliah was looking at her phone when Jossie nudged her.

"Look, doesn't that girl with those three look like Dannyel?" Jossie asked, pointing at the group of four people that were walking towards the shop also.

Taliah looked up and laughed, "Don't be silly Joss, the likely hood of Danny actually coming to Starbucks, especially this one, is very slim. She wouldn't go without us." she said.

Jossie looked at Taliah with a questionable look, "Fare point." she said.

\----------------

"Don't those two girls look lost?" Josh asked, pointing at two girls standing in front of Starbucks.

Dannyel squinted, trying to get a closer look at them.

"Yeah. Let's go help them!" Jenna said.

"Wait!" Dannyel said, stopping in her tracks.

Josh and Jenna turned to face Dannyel.

"I think..." Dannyel said, pulling a genuine smile, running ahead of them.

"What's she doing?" Jenna asked.

Tyler smiled, "She found her friends." he said absentmindedly.

Josh and Jenna gave him questionable looks.

\-----------------------

Jensen and Phillipa walked towards Taliah and Jossie with a smile.

Phillipa noticed another girl running towards them, "Jen, do you think?" she asked.

Jensen nodded, "We found their friend." he said.

Phillipa had a small smile on her face, 'My friend.' she thought.

\-------------------

Phil started to get really bored, "You don't think she was joking do you Dan?" he asked.

Dan shook his head, "No way, they'll be here soon. Who knows where in London they actually were." he said, watching the door. 

\---------------------------

Dannyel almost made it to the girls before falling on her face.

One of the girls nudged the other one, walking towards Dannyel.

"Need some help there Dan?" she asked with a laugh.

Dannyel looked up, "No, I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the ground." she said.

The girl laughed harder, offering Dannyel a hand.

Dannyel took it and was pulled up off the ground, instantly launching her arms around the girl, "I missed you Joss." she said.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" the other girl said from behind them.

"Come here Ta." Dannyel said, opening her arms up.

Taliah smiled, hugging her friend.

"Hope we didn't miss the party." a male voice said.

Dannyel smirked, "Of course not Black, but you better not have left Lipa by herself in the dorm." she said.

"Of course not El. You really think I'd let them find you without me?" Phillipa asked.

Jenna, Josh and Tyler made there way over.

"Say Dan, I imagine my friend inside won't be very happy to be kept waiting. If he's anything like he was in University." Jenna said.

"Who's this?" Taliah asked.

"Right, Josh Tyler Jenna meet my friends and Jensen, Taliah Jossie and Phillipa. Guys, meet Josh Tyler and Jenna." Dannyel said with a smile.

"Come on. Let's go in, I want my Hot Chocolate!" Taliah said, the group entered the store.


	9. Chapter Eight

You, me and a Starbucks drink

I like my drink how I like myself:

Bold, Sweet and to Cool for you.

-Janaia

Dan noticed a big group entering the shop.

"I thought you said she was bringing a few people." Dan said, shrinking in his seat.

Phil turned around, "She said there was only three of them." he said.

Dan looked up again and noticed the girl he had seen the other day.

"Phil!" Jenna said, spotting them.

The group made their way over, pulling up chairs that were necessary.

"Jenna, I thought you said, three people not like seven." Phil said.

"Well, originally it was just me, Tyler, Josh and Dannyel." Jenna said, pointing the the respected parties, "But then, I'll let Dannyel take over from here."

Dannyel shot Jenna a glare, "Fuck you. I'm socially awkward." she said, not caring about the public place.

Phil laughed, looking at Dan. "Reminds us of someone hmm." he said.

"Shut the fuck up Phil." Dan hissed, staring at the table.

"Anway, I'm Dannyel, this is Taliah, Jossie, Jensen and Phillipa," Dannyel said.

"Hey, Dan hun. We have last names ya know." Jossie said, catching the attention of the table.

Taliah looked hurt and Dan looked confused.

Until Dannyel answered, "Yes, I am very aware Jossie, I was getting there." she said.

"Screw this shit." Taliah said, "Howell, Dun, Black, Lester and Joseph." she pointed at the respective parties as she listed off the names.

Dan, Phil, Josh, Tyler and Jenna all stared in shock at the group sitting with them.

"What are you all staring at? And where is service, I want my Hot Chocolate." Taliah said, crossing her arms.

Dan and Phil looked at each other and nodded.

"Hi, so my name is Dan. Or Daniel Howell." Dan said.

"Hey, I'm Phil or Philip Lester." Phil said.

the others caught on.

"I'm Jenna Black."

"Josh Dun."

"Tyler Joseph."

"Dan and I have a do YouTube videos. My channel is AmazingPhil and together out channel is DanAndPhilGAMES." Phil said.

"Oh, and my channel was danisnotonfire, but now it's Daniel Howell." Dan said.

Jossie and Taliah laughed, leaving everyone completely confused.

"If you guys are us, how come it isn't Dan and Phillipa laughing. Aren't you two meant to be Tyler and Josh?" Jenna asked.

Taliah and Jossie shook their heads.

"That's what is funny. Meet Jossieisonfire" Taliah said.

"and InsignificantTaliah." Jossie said.

"And together we are JossandLiaTRIVIA." they said together, as if they planned the whole thing out.

"Okay, so if you guys are Josh and Tyler's counterparts but do what Dan and Phil do. Does that mean that you and Phillipa do what Josh and Tyler do?" Jenna asked.

Dannyel and Phillipa shook their heads rapidly.

"No, I literally had only met Phillipa a couple days before I ended up here. I'm studying Law at University, it gets boring some times, but gotta impress my parents." Dannyel said, shrugging.

Phil looked at Dan, trying not to laugh.

"Don't say anything." Dan said through gritted teeth.

Jenna looked at Phillipa, "What about you?" she asked.

Phillipa instinctively reached for her side for her notepad but didn't have it, she bit her lip.

Jensen smiled, pulling the notepad out of his pocket with a pen, "Who's lucky they have an amazing Dorm mate?" he asked.

Josh and Tyler stared at Jenna and tried not to laugh.

"I don't act like that all the time." she said.

Phillipa nodded in thanks, quickly scribbling stuff down on the notepad.

Dan smirked at Phil, "Hey Phil remember when you -"

"Dan, don't even bring that up. I don't want to talk about it.' Phil said, looking down at the table.

Phillipa slid the notepad over to Jansen who smiled.

"Phillipa said:

 _Me. Well I am your normal uni student. I'm studying music since I want to become an artist. I get picked on and that's about it._ " Jensen read out.

"Awe. Who picks on you?" Jenna asked.

Dannyel smirked, "People who will wish they were dead when I get back. But if you must know, their names are: Jason Vibe, Isiah Howell, unfortunately my cousin, Lyall McLoughlin and Edward Hayes." she said.

"Heyo, back for y'all orders." Jazzy said, hand on her hip and notepad in her hand.

"You look familiar." Jossie said, squinting her eyes.

Jazzy shrugged, "I've seen you before. But anyway, my name's Jazzy Vibe and I run this place with mah buds, Emily Grant, Issy Howell and Layla McLoughlin. Sometimes we get part time workers like Maddie and Morgan Urie and Jennifer Sanders. But anyway, I'm here to take your order." she said.

Jossie and Dannyel looked just about ready to kill Jazzy.

Jazzy noticed but wasn't fazed the slightest, "And yes, I know the multiverse exists. I've stumbled upon your universe before." she said.

Dan fake coughed, "Anyway, I'll have a Pumpkin Spice Latte." he said.

"Salted Caramel Latte." Phil said.

"Ooo, Strawberry and Cream Frappuccino." Jenna said.

"I'll have a White Hot Chocolate and she'll have a Pumpkin Spice Chocco-Chai." Jensen said, ordering for Phillipa who nodded in agreement.

Jazzy wrote down what had been said.

"I have a Salted Caramel Mocha Crumble." Dannyel said smiling.

Dan and Phil looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Signature Hot Chocolate Kiss!" Taliah said.

"Strawberry Lemonade Tea." Jossie said.

"Double Choc Chip Frappuccino." Josh said.

"Cherry Blossom Frappuccino." Tyler said.

"S'more Frappuccino." someone said behind Jazzy.

Jazzy went to write it but stopped, turning to face the girl, hitting her on the head with the notepad.

"Ow." the blonde said, rubbing her head.

 "We don't get drinks Emily. We serve the customers." Jazzy said.

"And all up that comes to $65." Jazzy said.

Everyone chipped in.

Jazzy counted and was surprised, "You guys gave my $75 you do realise." she said.

They all nodded.

"You and your friend deserve a drink after having to make our order." Phil said.

Jazzy smiled, "Thanks. We'll get making them." she said, pulling Emily with her over to where the drinks were made.


	10. Chapter Nine

In love with you...

It's surprising how much I like you

But you're nothing like me.

-Janaia

After about ten minutes, Jazzy and Emily came back with all of the drinks, sitting them in the middle of the table.

"Each cup had which drink it is, on it." Jazzy said.

"Curly handwriting courtesy of yours truly." Emily said.

Jazzy whacked  Emily's arm.

"Hey!" Emily said, rubbing her arm.

"There was no need for trivial comments." Jazzy stated.

"Of course there was, there's always time for trivial comments. You just have to find where to put them." Emily said, putting her hand under her chin.

"She acts just like you Phil." Dan said, nudging Phil.

Phil scrunched up his face, "That's not true." he said.

"She does that too!" Jazzy pointed out with a smirk, still ignoring the stares of the mirror people.

Emily noticed the stares and was confused, "What have we done wrong for you guys to stare at us like you want us dead?" she asked, hiding behind Jazzy.

Jazzy looked at Emily and laughed, "Em, don't sweat it. The lovely customers would never hurt us because then they'll get banned from Starbucks in this world." she said, tapping her pencil on her lip.

"I am so confused by you saying this world." Emily said, staring at the table of people.

Jazzy sighed rolling her eyes, "I've been through this with you before Em, I've even dragged you into an alternate dimension with me before. Just, let's go before something else happens." she says, grabbing Emily's arm and dragging her away. 

The table was silent for about a minute before Jenna blurted something out.

"Can I be the first to say, those two are couple goals." she said.

"They're not a couple." another waitress said, as she passed the table.

"Does this place only employ females?" Taliah asked, glancing around.

"I don't know, but this place is creeping me out now, can we please go?" Phillipa whispered, glancing at her cup, playing with the pen.

No one seemed to here her until Dannyel pipped up one her behalf.

"Hey guys, how about we go somewhere more open and outside, it's getting kinda claustrophobic in here." Dannyel said, picking her cup.

Everyone agreed slowly making their way outside, when they were all outside everyone turned to face Dan and Phil.

"Where are we gonna go?" Jenna asked, earning a whack on the arm from Josh.

"Ow." Jenna said, rubbing her arm.

Jensen felt a slight pain in his arm but ignored it.

"Well there's a park nearby-" Phil trailed off.

Dan nodded, "Yeah it's an amazing place, if I were to ever leave the house for a long period of time I'd go there." he said with a smile.

Everybody else agreed.

Phillipa felt a sudden discomfort rush over her and she didn't know why, other than being in a foreign place.

As Dan and Phil, well mainly Dan, led the way to the park, Phillipa fell behind the rest of the group with Dannyel.  

"Thank you for earlier." Phillipa said quietly.

Dannyel smiled at the older girl, "Awe, it's okay pal." she said, moving some hair out of her eyes.

Phillipa giggled a bit at the younger girl's nickname for her, she felt a searing sort of pain on the back of her neck.

"Ow! Okay, who decided to pour their drink on me?" Phil asked.

Everyone came to halt,confussed at Phil's state of distress.

"Phil, nobody spilt their drink on you." Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

"But it feels like something is burning the back of my neck." Phil whined, obviously uncomfortable.

Phillipa wasn't doing much better, she just wasn't as vocal as Phil was.

But Jensen and Dannyel noticed her discomfort.

Dannyel went to grab Phillipa's arm but Phillipa flinched away, the burning sensation getting worse as Dannyel's hand got closer to her arm.

Dannyel was taken back but put on a brave face, nodding at Jensen before walking closer to the front of the group.

The burning pain subsided into a dull ache in both Phillipa and Phil, leaving everyone utterly confused as to what had just happened.

None the less, the group made to the park without another incident.

Which everyone was grateful for.


	11. Chapter Ten

Memories

Keep on haunting me.

\- Janaia

Once they all arrived at the park, Dan made a beeline for a certain spot. Not completely sure why since it was not usually where he would sit.

Dannyel made a small gasping sound, holting in place and turning around.

"What's up Dannyel?" Tyler asked, noticing her as the rest of the group kept following Dan.

Dannyel shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't believe that would be here. Of all places..." she whispered to herself.

Tyler put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Dan! Why are you not over with us?" Taliah called.

Dannyel looked back up, sucking in a breath and wiping her eyes, "Don't worry Ty. It's nothing important." she stated, walking back over to the group, tugging the ends of her sleeves down.

Tyler rolled his eyes, following her.

The rest of the group sat on the grass under the arched beaches of two cherry blossom trees, laughing and sharing the differences between their worlds.

Dannyel stalked over to one of the trees and sat in a crook with her back against the tree and knees curled up to her chest, staring up at the leaves, listening to the others chat.

"In our universe or dimention or whatever, we have social media too. Like Roar, that's an interesting-"

"Cess pool of broken dreams." Jossie interrupted Taliah with a smirk.

"I was going to say hell of insane fans, but 'Cess pool of broken dreams' sums it up pretty well too." Taliah stated.

"Oh, that sounds like Twitter." Tyler observed.

"Well, you guys have Tumblr here. I would literally die if you didn't." Jensen stated, placing his hand on his head.

"Actually, we do. It's a great place to find art." Phil said.

"And stories." Dan chimed in, glancing down at the ground.

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you Dan?" Jenna asked, nudging him with her elbow.

 

The whole world was quiet to Dannyel, her friends, new and old, becoming white noise as she was consumed by her thoughts and memories of this place from her world.

"I take my pills and I'm happy all the time, happy all the time." she mumbled, scuffing her shoe against the ground. "Love my girl but she ain't really mine, she ain't really mine, no she ain't really mine." she tilted her head up, staring at the tree. Etched above her head was _DH + CR = Forever_. She knew it wasn't her, but for this universe to be almost identical to hers. It still hurt.

The pain in her chest like a hundred tiny needles, stabbing. The blood in her ears, roaring like a lion. She pulled her arms tighter around her legs, wishing, hoping none of her friends would notice that she wasn't interacting. None of her friends knew about her issues. She didn't want them to know the darkness she knew, still knows.

"Hey El, are you okay?" a quiet voice cut through the wall that Dannyel had tried so hard to build up around herself.


End file.
